Amarteduele
by Black919
Summary: Triángulo amoroso entre Lily, James y Snape; Sirius se enamora de una Malfoy que le romperá el corazón y Remus conoce el amor y el dolor a manos de una de las hermanas Black...


CAPITULO I: El funeral de los Evans

El encapuchado avanzó con la cara semioculta por el cabello, siempre con la cabeza gacha para disfrazar la terrible incomodidad que lo embargaba. La gente lo veía con mirada escrutadora al pasar, y él sentía sus miradas como cuchillos afilados que se le clavaban en la piel, pero no le importaba; estaba acostumbrado al dolor, y además, soportar todo aquello valía la pena con tal de estar con ella en esos momentos.

La pelirroja escuchó las murmuraciones, que subían de tono conforme él se acercaba, y distrajo su vista del féretro donde yacían sus padres para poner atención al origen del alboroto.  
En cuanto lo vio, la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro a tal grado que sus pecas desaparecieron tras el sonrojo. Apretó los puños mientras se dirigía hacia él, olvidando por un momento su dolor, y lo enfrentó, procurando bajar la voz para no ser oída por los demás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -lo increpó. Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la dureza de su tono.  
-Vine a... estar contigo.  
-No te necesito, y tampoco tengo ganas de verte después de lo que pasó.  
-Eso fue un error, ya te lo expliqué.  
-¿Un error¿Сomo puedes decir eso¡Me llamaste sangre sucia, Snape!  
-¿"Snape"¿Desde cuando me llamas Snape?  
-Desde que ya no somos amigos -respondió Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Y ahora... has el favor de salir de aquí. Mis padres no hubieran querido que estuvieses en su funeral.  
-¡Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada qué ver con eso! -exclamó Severus exasperado, alzando la voz.  
-Puede que tú no, pero tus amigos seguro que sí. No voy a engañarme más contigo, Snape. Eres un mortífago¿o no?

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa pregunta. Él, incapaz de responder, apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea blanca.

-Yo jamás te dañaría, Lily. Ya deberías saberlo.  
-Ya me has dañado -repuso ella, sin poder contener más las lágrimas -más que cualquier otra persona. Ahora, déjame en paz y vete.  
Snape dio un paso hacia ella, tal vez para intentar abrazarla, pero una mano firme se cerró sobre su hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.  
-¿No la escuchaste? Déjala en paz. -dijo con voz grave un chico de cabello rebelde y gafas que Severus reconoció en seguida.  
-Potter -escupió su apellido con desprecio, sin ocultar lo mucho que el chico le desagradaba.  
Lily levantó la vista, y su rostro no disimuló la sorpresa que le causaba la presencia de James Potter en el funeral de sus padres.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Snape, girándose para encararlo.  
-Yo le pedí que viniera -mintió Lily enseguida. Para su fortuna, James supo esconder su desconcierto lo suficiente para que Snape no se diera cuenta del engaño, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico de gafas avanzó hacia ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.  
-Ya la escuchaste, quejicus. Ahora has el favor de largarte antes de que tenga que usar la fuerza para sacarte.  
-Te crees muy valiente, pero ambos sabemos que no te atreverías a hacer magia fuera del colegio.  
-¿Quién dijo algo sobre usar la magia? Pienso sacarte a golpes si no te vas de inmediato.  
-¡Tú no me...! -comenzó a vociferar Snape, pero la súplica de Lily lo interrumpió.  
-¡Severus, por favor! Si no me respetas a mi, por lo menos respeta el funeral de mis padres, que tanto te querían!  
Ante esto, Snape guardó silencio y reflexionó. Era verdad, los Evans lo habían estimado más que cualquier otro adulto que conociera.  
-Está bien -cedio, después de un rato. -Me voy, pero sólo por que tú me lo pides -dijo a Lily, sin dejar de lanzarle a James una mirada retadora.  
Cuando Severus se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, Lily se deshizo del brazo de James, que aún la rodeaba, y volvió a su actitud melancólica.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó tontamente James, arrepintiéndose un segundo después de lo que acababa de decir.  
Lily le contestó con una mirada de obviedad, y después le dijo, sin animo en la voz.

-Creo que tu también deberías irte. A decir verdad, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí.  
-Vine a acompañarte, y a decirte que lo lamento mucho, de verdad.  
-Gracias -dijo Lily, con voz ausente.  
-Escucha, Lily, aunque no lo creas yo te aprecio sinceramente, y quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo como... como un amigo.  
Lily miró primero la mano de James, que sujetaba suavemente la suya, y después, con parsimonia, levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con los profundos ojos color avellana de James, y por primera vez en casi siete años, reparó en que detrás de las gafas, James Potter tenía unos ojos muy lindos.  
Lo observó largamente, casi esperando que dijera algo tonto e inmaduro, como siempre solía hacer, pero esas palabras no llegaron. James sólo la miraba con ojos llenos de afecto, y sostenМa su mano con una ternura infinita que conmoviС el corazСn de la chica y la hizo pensar que detrАs de aquИl adolescente inmaduro y pedante tal vez se ocultara una persona decente y de muy buenos sentimientos.  
-De verdad te lo agradezco... James. -era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, y a Lily no se le escapó el hecho de que al escucharla, él pareció muy emocionado.  
-Bueno, si... si en realidad quieres que me vaya, yo...

-No. -lo interrumpió ella. Tal vez fuera por el mal momento que atravesaba, o por lo sensible y vulnerable que todo aquello la había puesto, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no deseaba que él le soltara la mano. Su contacto le proporcionaba una sensación cálida y serena que no podía explicar.  
-Quédate -le pidió, en voz casi inaudible, mientras que sus dedos apretaban casi imperceptiblemente los de él.  
Y James se quedó. Durante horas acompañó a Lily en silencio, compartiendo su pena y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cada vez que ella, vencida por el cansancio, recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ese día, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, la percepción que tenían el uno del otro cambió para siempre, y dio inicio una nueva relación entre ellos que, con el tiempo, daría origen al nacimiento de Harry James Potter.


End file.
